Conventionally, highly conductive copper or copper alloy is used for an electronic or electric device such as terminals of connectors, press-fits, or the like; relays; lead frames; bus bars; and the like.
Generally, these parts for electronic and electric devices are produced by punching a rolled sheet having a thickness of about 0.05 to 2.0 mm to give a predetermined shape and bending at least a part of the rolled sheet. Materials constituting such parts for electronic and electric devices are required to have excellent bendability and high strength.
For example, Cu—Mg alloys are proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-241412 (A) as a material used for the electronic and electric device such as terminals of connectors, press-fits or the like; relays; lead frames; busbars; and the like. This Cu—Mg alloy is excellent in balance between strength, electric conductivity and bendability, and is particularly suitable as a material for parts for electronic and electric devices.